


Godzilla BC

by Gojiratheking106



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen, Inspired by Walking with Dinosaurs somewhat, Nature, No Dialogue, Pre-Canon, Prehistoric, kinda i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojiratheking106/pseuds/Gojiratheking106
Summary: Long before humans appeared on the planet, long before the Titans were reduced to one per species, long before they were the first Gods, they were animals. This, was their life
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Titans Among Giants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla patrols his territory and faces old enemies.

North Africa, 98 million years ago. What will at some point become the Sahara desert, is now a lush swampland connected directly to the sea. Life prospers in this place, a paradise of blue and green, filled with strange creatures of all kinds mankind will never get to witness.

A herd of giant sauropods, _Paralititan,_ travels along the coast line in one of their daily patrols, looking for food. At 10 meters of height, 30 of length and 50 tons of weight, these behemoths are some of the largest creatures to ever walk the Earth, or at least so we thought. The leader of the herd stops, looking around. It has heard something. Thunders, repeating with a clear rythm. No, they aren't thunders.

A bellow echoes through the marsh, as the gigantic herbivores rise their heads. From the distance, one of the far off mountains has started moving, for it is no mountain at all. Two pillar-like legs cross dozens of meters with a single step, squashing the towering trees like mere grass. A distinct row of dorsal plates run down the "mountain's" back, cutting the sunlight like butter. Godzilla.

The sauropods lower their heads, and keep on with their journey. They’re used to this sight, and they know Godzilla is a benevolent creature, as intimidating as it is for such enormous animals to feel dwarfed. Godzilla stops, smelling the air, and bares his teeth. Something’s coming. The Titan takes a deep breath, dorsal plates flashing with blinding blue light, and lets out a mighty challenge roar.

The roar sends all sorts of animals, big and small, on a terrified frenzy. They don’t want to be anywhere near what’s about to happen. A new, distinct roar answers his call. A MUTO, or Jinshin-Mushi. The shape of the parasite starts to be seen in the horizon, and in a few minutes they’re facing each other.

Godzilla can feel his energy slowly drained, and starts filling tired. His dorsal plates stop flashing. The Jinshins have a specialized organ that allows them to emit a potent EMP wave, which affects Godzilla’s species, slowing down their metabolism and weakening their atomic breath. The female MUTO roars again, slamming the sand with her front claws and flashing her eyes’ bioluminescence. However, Godzilla doesn’t move. Instead, he glares at his opponent, baring his teeth. He knows how the Mushis work. The female takes a step back, confused. What’s he waiting for?

Soon enough, Godzilla’s suspicions come true, as he distinguishes a black, winged creature crossing the cloudy skies, headed right to where Godzilla has come from. The reptile doesn’t do anything, but wait. The female parasite starts getting nervous, not being able to read what Godzilla is doing, and in a moment of panic sends an ultrasonic alarm to her mate. This sets off the trap.

Before the male can even realize what’s happening, an almost divine light clears up the skies, sending gushes of furious winds against the MUTO. The male, destabilized and blinded, struggles for a brief second before two predatory claws stab his neck and something plummets down with him, furiously holding on.

The female roars to her mate, losing track of Godzilla for just a brief moment, long enough for the reptilian colossus to launch himself against her with a roar, and sink his teeth on her neck. The female roars in pain, as Godzilla drags her by the throat to his right, to the ocean. The Femuto roars in terror and furiously tries to stop him, sinking her feet on the soil, but the might of Godzilla’s 100 thousand metric tons easily drags her to the water. He keeps going, until the sea covers half of his body. The terrified MUTO tries to claw him to no avail, as he ignores the pain and dives down into the sea, dragging her with him. They crash against the sandy bottom, scaring a trio of Spinosaurus away. Godzilla’s lungs close, and the water starts flowing through his gills as he trashes the MUTO’s neck around, turning the water red with his adversary’s blood. She frantically swings her claws around, trying to land a hit while desperately pulling her head up, trying to reach the surface. But Godzilla’s grip is too strong, and after ten agonizing minutes the female finally stops moving, her eyes turning completely off.

Meanwhile, Mothra and the male have been spinning in the air, their clawed appendages locked like modern birds of prey. The male MUTO manages to gain the upper hand, steering their direction towards the swamp. Mothra crashes against the trees, with the MUTO still on top of her, and lets out a cry of pain. The parasite roars, rising his front claws for the killing blow, when he suddenly freezes in pain. He looks down to his chest, only to see a stinger stabbing it, and blood splashing out. Not even a roar of pain, his life fades, and his lifeless body collapses to the side as soon as Mothra retracts her blade.

The insect rests her head against the ground, finally relaxed and taking the Sun’s light. A shadow covers the flaming ball in the sky and gently picks her up with its jaws. A low, familiar rumble resonates through her body as she’s lifted from the ground. Godzilla loosens his grip once he’s fully upright again, letting Mothra climb on his neck with her insectoid limbs. He then stares at the male’s corpse, and grabs one of its legs with his right hand, dragging it through the marsh.

It only took around half an hour of walking before the duo saw another giant moth crossing the sky, dispersing the clouds with her God rays. Mothra cheerfully chirped, and with a single wing flap rose to the skies again, lighting up her wings with a beautiful array of blues and oranges. The second moth stopped her flight, and started to fly in circles with Mothra, performing a beautiful dance against the cleared up sky.

Mothra’s species is highly unique in their biology, being an all-female species that reproduces via parthenogenesis, however pairings of these insects and even mating is not unheard of, even if not necessary. Usually a single egg is laid, and the larva hatched from it will retain the memories of her mother, but sometimes a second, brand new egg will be laid, bringing a new _Gigatinea mosura_ to the world. The new moth will then find a member of Godzilla’s species, a _Gojiratitan imperator_ , and will bond with it for her entire, multiple lives until the _Gojiratitan_ passes away.

And so, where there’s a moth, there’s a Gojira. Godzilla raises his head into the sky, and starts sending low frequency sounds through the ground. The calls are answered by a new stream of calls that reach Godzilla through his feet, and a seemingly ordinary small mountain rises from the ground. A female _Gojiratitan_ , 120 meters tall against Godzilla’s 95 meters. Her skin is somewhat lighter in color, with larger and more jagged plates showing her more elderly age. Her tail is somewhat longer, and she looks generally more robust than her mate. _Gojiratitan_ usually only pair up for a single breeding season and raising a clutch, however if their _Gigatinea_ form a tight bond then so will they, sometimes for life. And this seems to be the case for these two.

Between the female’s feet a nest can be found, made of dirt, trees and some small Titan carcasses. Inside of it, four creatures lay down and slowly raise their heads: two reptiles and two insect larva. Godzilla’s hatchlings and their respective _Gigatinea_ _s_. The tiny _Gojiratitans_ get up and start crying to their father, seeing the dead Jinshin-Mushi he’s carrying. Godzilla obliges, lets go of his trophy and with a swift motion tears off one of the smaller limbs of the carcass, then drops it on the nest. The _Gigatinea_ larvae quickly get out of the way, not interested in meat in the slightest, and the reptiles quickly pounce on their food and start devouring it.

They’re still young by their species’ standards at the age of 40, but they’re more than capable of dealing with the regular animals of their parents’ territory. When they’re young, _Gojiratitan_ specimens are much more like theropod dinosaurs, with horizontal bodies and more nimble proportions. Their bulk appears when they reach bigger sizes and need more muscle mass and fat to better sustain their bodies. This however, is not to say they are small, at 25 meters of length and 30 tons of weight they’re much larger than the biggest theropod dinosaur around, which happens to be _Carcharodontosaurus saharicus_ , one of the biggest theropods period.

The two parents lay down next to each other, happily watching their offspring fight over one of the claws. The male screeches at his sibling after a struggle he loses, and angrily flashes his tiny dorsal plates before letting go an atomic breath that looks more like a blue mist, barely annoying his sister. Godzilla huffs, amused. He’s been alive since the late Triassic, so long ago he barely remembers how it was like to be so tiny. His mate is one of the oldest of his species, born around the late Permian.

Their species’ numbers are low, around four of them for each continent, with at least another 20 in the hollow Earth’s tunnels, mostly hibernating, waiting for their turn when surface _Gojiratitan_ go under hibernation. But it’s necessary, for too many animals this massive could collapse the world’s ecosphere.

And so, after a few minutes the female gets up, her turn to patrol while Godzilla takes care of the kids. Her _Gigatinea_ quickly flies to her side, landing on her back. Mothra soon lands on Godzilla’s back, covering the four young titans with one of her massive wings, and puts on a light display of beautiful oranges, blues and reds that captivate the hatchlings. Life is good being at the top of the food chain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! This is the first chapter of a fic I've been wanting to create for a bit now, next one will probably still be Mesozoic stuff, maybe about Rodan. I'd love to get into these things' phylogeny (their evolution and stuff) but I feel that'd be way too much for a fic about giant monsters, altho I did change the scientific names to better suit how biology works. Leave a comment and kudo if you liked it and feel like it!
> 
> PD: I fused the two stories of the series into one and changed the work's name for organization.


	2. Titan of the Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodan travels to his breeding grounds, where he'll have to face an intruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was previously a separate work within a series, but I decided to merge them together as chapters. I think it'll be more organized that way. I admit there was a bit more of influence from Walking with Dinosaurs here.

North America, 85 million years ago. What at some point will become the great fields of the State of Kansas, is now covered by a vast shallow sea, dividing the North American continent in two: Appalachia to the West and Laramidia to the East. A flock of Pteranodon are quietly gliding over the water, crossing the sea to reach their breeding grounds. With a wingspan of 7 meters and a weight of around 40 kg, they were once thought to be the largest fliers the world had ever seen, but further discoveries in paleontology showed even bigger Pterosaurs. And of course, there’s one creature that has reached our times…

A bird-like screech echoes through the seemingly infinite blue of the sea. Above the Pterosaurs, another flying figure obscures the sun, so massive it dwarfs the man-sized Pteranodons to the point of making them look like bugs. _Pyrodatcylus radon,_ or Rodan himself, to be more specific. Although at first glance he might look like a supersized version of the smaller Pteranodon flying below him, a closer look soon makes the differences rather glaring. First, Rodan is covered in hardened scales that look like volcanic rocks, as opposed to the Pterosaurs’ soft white fuzz. His head is also much smaller in proportion with his body, with a shorter beak more in line to what birds look like, and his legs are also extremely different. As opposed to the Pterosaurs’ short, weak legs connected to the wing, Rodan’s legs are much larger and muscular, with grasping talons and completely independent from his wings. His tail is also different, much larger and with a diamond shape. His body plan is overall much closer to a bird, however he’s not a bird either. His lineage goes all the way back to the late Triassic, when a group of small reptiles related to crocodiles started to inhabit close to volcanic areas and evolved flight independently from either birds or Pterosaurs.

One similarity he has with the smaller fliers below him though, is that he’s also heading to his species’ mating grounds. It’s been centuries since the last mating period, but it’s not his turn to breed, he already did last time. Now it’s his turn to guard the mating grounds, and maybe, just maybe, he might mate with one of the breeding males to strengthen bonds. It wouldn’t be the first time, and it guarantees him a guard for the next time he actually breeds.

The flying Titan looks down, to the sea. He’s already left the Pterosaurs far behind, only the blue water accompanies him now. Rodan huffs, watching the tiny sea creatures swim under his shadow before going on with their business after being unable to catch up with him. Most are fish, but sometimes he spots the occasional marine reptile. Then, something catches his attention. A rather large shape swimming to his right, at least 150 meters long. Looks like a young _Gojiratitan_ , so even if it's swimming in the same direction he's flying to it shouldn't be of his concern. With a powerful flap of his wings, the volcanic reptile doubles his speed, barely staying under the sound barrier.

A large volcanic island soon becomes visible in the horizon, with other large flying creatures above it. Rodan slowly starts slowing down, opening his wings to use them as a makeshift parachute. He then lands on a sandy beach with a roar, informing the other _Pyrodactylus_ he has arrived. The beach is fairly narrow, with a dense jungle leading to it and two steep cliffs to its sides. If anything wants to get into the island by that side, it’ll have to go through that beach. And through Rodan.

And so he waits he sees a few other _Pyrodactylus_ arrive from afar, and then nothing. He’s left alone with the ocean, but not for long. The shape he spotted earlier is closing in, straight into the island. Rodan takes off, quickly flying over one of the cliffs, and waits. Soon, the water is broken by a twin row of dorsal plates advancing at high speeds towards the island, then they stop. The owner of the plates rises from under them, breaking the oceanic surface. It has a slender, theropod-like body, with a large, square head and long arms with four fingers. It’s remarkably similar to young _Gojiratitans,_ except way bigger. Zilla, or _Gojiramimus velox,_ a relative of _Gojiratitan imperator._ A nest raider, and a predator. He must have come here to hunt the younger, distracted couples.

Zilla steps on the beach and looks around, sniffing the air. He takes a step, but before he can even put his foot on the sand, he feels a sharp pain in his chest and is dragged across the sandy beach until he crashes against a cliff. He roars in pain, kicking the air and trying to find his opponent. Rodan screeches from the skies, blocking the sun with his wings and dives down again before Zilla can react, sinking his talons again on Zilla’s flesh. The Godzilla mimic roars in pain, desperately trying to hit Rodan, to no avail.

Rodan lifts one of his feet and stomps down on Zilla’s neck, opening his wings in victory. However, before he can let out a triumphant screech he feels something grabbing his ankle. He put his foot too close to Zilla’s arm, and he managed to grab it. The flying Titan roars in surprise as his opponent throws him to the side.

Zilla gets up and bites on Rodan’s left wing, then swings him against the cliff’s rocky wall. Rodan roars in pain right before impacting again against the ground. Zilla then bites onto his shoulder, chewing on it and trashing him around like a dog with a toy. Rodan screeches, trying to claw on Zilla, but his opponent’s body is too far for him to reach.

Zilla lifts the flying kaiju’s body up and slams him back down, with enough force to make the cliff besides them shake.He then pins down Rodan with his foot, stomping on his chest, and roars. The sound is high-pitched, practically like a _Gojiratitan_ roar. And for Rodan right now, he might as well be one.

Suddenly, a deafening explosion echoes through the shore, overpowering Zilla’s roar, and before any of the two titans can realize what’s happening Zilla is writhing in pain in the sand, howling in confusion. A large, reddish brown female _Pyrodactylus_ is standing between Rodan and Zilla. She rears up and opens her wings, roaring at Zilla. He gets up in response and roars, but upon seeing Rodan get up behind her and screech at him he takes a step back with a growl and retreats to the ocean. No meal is worth this fight.

The female drops down to all fours again, and looks at Rodan. Both share a huff and the female takes off. Rodan has recognized her as his former breeding mate, she must have been guarding another section of the island when she heard the commotion of the battle and came to his help. He has been overconfident, and almost paid with his life. A flock of birds flies past him, returning to the jungle after escaping from the titans’ skirmish, and Rodan returns to his guard spot.

The rest of the day passes by, with more and more _Pyrodactylus_ pairs leaving the island. When the night is close to falling, Rodan heads to the center of the isle, where the pairs mate. There, he finds two pairs, one for each North American continent. They’re laying down, resting after a long day. Except for one of the males, still awake and standing, staring right at Rodan. He must have heard him coming, and shows certain interest.

Both males coo at each other, and rear up on their front legs, wings open. They then start to stomp around in circles, flapping their wings and occasionally hopping around. The ground shakes under the giants’ dance, and when the sun sets, the ritual is finished. The two males have accepted one another, and after quickly mating Rodan roars at his new guardian, as the other male gently bows under the curious gaze of the other three _Pyrodactylus_. Rodan then takes off, flying towards the stars and sets course to South America. The next mating period is still a few millenia away, but he has secured a guard to protect him while he’s busy courting females. And with that, he’s satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time I might focus on my boy Zilla with a time jump to 66 million years ago! Dunno when I'll have it tho. Hope you liked it! Leave a kudo and/or a comment if you did!


	3. The Prince, the Princess and the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Godzilla's son and daughter explore the African wetlands, they find a strange new titan they had never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was gonna do a Zilla chapter one, but the idea for this chapter appeared in my mind and I couldn't let it go!

We are back in Africa, this time 93 million years ago. The animal species inhabiting this region have remained mostly unchanged, although some species have gone extinct. A school of fish swim around a coastal coral reef, when a large figure suddenly lunges forward and snatches one of them. A Spinosaurus. The dinosaur trashes the fish around for a bit, before dragging it away. The fish in question is a _Mawsonia,_ a large 3 meter long fish related modern coelacanths, and a meal worthy of the largest theropod to set a foot on the Earth. The Spinosaurus swims through a hole of the rocky beds of the reef, or rather, the _bony_ beds, for this is not a regular coral reef. This is the skeleton of the MUTO Godzilla killed all those million years ago. And in the distance, his trusty moth patrols the skies.

Mothra gracefully soars through the air, her colorful wings barely flapping as her body is gently dragged around by the winds. Below her, two very curious _Gojiratitan_ juveniles explore their surroundings. They’re already 55 meters tall, and while still not quite looking like adults they’ve already gained plenty of bulk, and their stance is noticeably more vertical. In a few million years more, they’ll be ready to emancipate and leave the nest for good with their own _Gigatinea_. But the moths are still larvae, their first cycle is the longest one. They still have much to learn before becoming an imago.

And they are under the care of the other _Gigatinea_ , while Godzilla and his mate battle a new MUTO Prime that matured in what at some point will become Egypt after the Jinshin-Mushi population dropped a few thousands of years ago. And now, she has to guard the siblings. The two youngsters excitedly run around, some times nipping and play fighting each other, when both come to a stop. A large, rocky hill protrudes from the otherwise flat forest. It’s not terribly high, but it certainly stand out among the tree tops, not to mention the strange trees growing on it, far too different from the ones found on the African marshes.

The female stares at it, not moving an inch, but the male doesn’t hesitate even for a second and starts climbing it. However, as he makes it to the top of the hill, he slowly realizes something is off, the ground doesn’t _feel_ like ground. But rather like… scutes.

The entire hill shakes with a rumble and the young male falls over with a screech against the canopy bellow. A small flock of Pterosaurs emerge from under him, flying away to save their lives. But the young Gojiratitan doesn’t even notice, as he stares at the “hill” rise from the ground. The entire ground shakes around him as entire millenia of sediment crumble and fall from the supposed mountain, its jagged peak blocking the sun. Four, pillar-like legs hold the mountain, two large, curved horns emerge from the ground. It shakes what must be its head, cleaning up thousands of years of dirt, rocks and roots, revealing a large head with two, small eyes. _Eotitan montem,_ Methuselah. Standing at 95 meters of height, he is as tall as Godzilla during this time, but he’s much more ancient. He belongs to a lineage of reptile-like creatures called Parareptil es that emerged during the early Permic. His kind were the first titans, the first animals to ever adapt to consuming radiation and growing to enormous sizes, but as with all early birds of evolution new animal groups evolved into titans, more “refined” forms that outcompeted his kind into extinction. Now, he is the last of the _Eotitans,_ a fate that the rest of the titans will share in the future.

The two _Gojiratitan_ juveniles quickly scurry away, hiding under Mothra’s shadow, and she lands on top of the female, covering them with her wings. Even though her body is small, her enormous wingspan is large enough to cover the siblings, however she doesn’t flash any intimidation display, she simply stares at Methuselah. The colossus is staring at them, his small, glossy eyes inspecting the three of them. He then lean forwards, and sniffs the female _Gojiratitan_ before getting nipped by her. He throws his enormous head back, with a surprised huff. There is no way any of the three could ever hope to penetrate his rocky armor, not that they have any reason to do so. He slowly turns around, and slowly lowers his head before chomping down a large part of the forest. Tians might not _need_ organic food, but occasional snacks are still highly valuable sources of energy, especially after a long hibernation.

Mothra looks down on the two juveniles, and starts glowing her wings in a soothing blue color, similar to the one from Godzilla’s dorsal plates. The two stare at them, and she feels their tense bodies relax. Good, they must learn which titans are not a threat. Methuselah is a highly respected tcreature, no titan ever tries to harm him or challenge him, regardless of species. It might simply be because attacking such a heavily armored target is not worth it, or it might be something else, a much more complex situation. Maybe even the starting point of the alpha system the titans will adopt once they all become the last one of their species. The First Gods. But for now, it’s simply a strange “pact” of no aggression.

Seeing that Mothra doesn’t seem to see Methuselah as a threat, the male sibling slowly approaches the new titan. He walks up to his side, walking under the creature’s shadow, and sniffs him. He smells like soil, plants and something strange, completely unknown to him. He then looks up, staring at the peak of the supposed mountain. It feels enormous, Methuselah’s stocky build makes him look much bigger than he really is. Suddenly, the young _Gojiratitan_ feels a gush of hot air, and as he turns his head to his left he sees Methuselah’s massive head staring at him, a small tree still sticking out of his mouth. Godzilla’s son yelps in surprise and takes a few steps back, still under the careful gaze of the elder beast, who emits a deep rumble before going back to his “grazing”.

The back and forth between the two continues for a while until the sister joins into the inspection, carefully sniffing Methuselah’s limbs and tail. However, when the older titan turns his head towards her, she responds with a brave screech and a flashing blue light. Methuselah answers with a deep bellow that shakes the sister down to her core, causing the light show to stop and her jaws to close shut. Methuselah simply answers with a pleased huff, before starting to walk off. His movement is slow and methodical, like every single step, every slow swing of his enormous tail and every breath is carefully calculated.

Suddenly, a roar echoes through the marsh. Godzilla is calling. Mothra, who has been in the air for a while now, answers with a loud chirp and flashes her God rays, drawing the attention of Methuselah. The _Eotitan_ raises his head, looking at the moth’s beautiful display, when he notices the large figure of Godzilla approaching him from his right. Godzilla stares at him, then at his kids. They’re both running around Methuselah, play fighting each other. Godzilla huffs at them, and they both freeze for a second before running back to their father’s presence. Despite being bigger than any normal animal on the planet, their father makes them look small. He leans down at them, and with a huff he gently nudges them with his snout. He then looks up, at Mothra, who gently descends into his shoulders, gently holding onto his shoulders’ dorsal plates.

Finally, Godzilla stares at Methuselah. Both reptiles look at each other for a moment, before Godzilla lowers his gaze in respect and turns around, walking off into the distance. Methuselah simply looks at the group, Godzilla walking with his children walking behind him. The ancient colossus then looks forward, and continues walking. He doesn’t know where he will go, but whenever he reaches his destination he will know, and he will fall into his deep slumber again, until he awakens once more to look for a new radioactive hot spot. His life is quite simple for a titan, but he doesn’t need much more than that. For his species were a solitary and peaceful one, that like many others succumbed to the unstoppable force of natural selection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one was a bit shorter than the others. Nothing much happens here, other than exploring Methuselah's biology a bit and coming up to an origin of the whole "alpha" system the titans have in KOTM. Leave a kudo if you liked it!


	4. Wedding Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zilla finds a female of his liking during the mating period, and gives her a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long to update, life has happened. This one's about my boy Zilla, hope you like it!

We're once again in North America, but this time we've advanced in time, 76 million years ago, in future Alberta. The continent is still split due to the interior sea, which means we're confronted with an incredibly strange image: a beach in the heart of what at some point will become Canada. The gentle waves bathe a long pebble beach, covered completely by small, smooth stones with the occasional driftwood and crustacean wandering around. The beach is cut off by a large rocky formation, looming over the ocean like a lighthouse. And walking towards it marches the undisputed ruler of this realm. A Gorgosaurus, an older relative of T.rex. The beast weighs around two and a half metric tons and has a length of nine meters. Its back and upper part of the neck is adorned by a coat of black feathers with some highlights of red stripes. The rest of the body is covered with olive green scales with the exception of its throat, adorned by crimson skin. The bright colors indicate this is a male.

However, this king has fallen right on a trap. He gets too close to the large rock formation, which suddenly sprouts six titanic tentacles. The Gorgosaurus hisses in surprise and takes a step back, but one of the tentacles easily catches him and lifts the dinosaur like he wasn’t as heavy as a big rhinoceros. The “rock” then starts shaking as if moved by an earthquake. Several long, carb-like limbs emerge from the ground, destroying the nearby terrain and uprooting even the oldest trees. And from the source of the tentacles, a pair of golden eyes. _Geoceras skylla_ , a relatively new player to the Titan game. The species is an ammonite adapted to living in land, that through some yet unknown metabolic process is capable of cooling temperatures in its general area, which has caused a slight drop of global temperatures during the Cretaceous and allows for the occasional snow in the colder regions of the planet. The cephalopod curiously inspects its prey, before swallowing the dinosaur whole. It’s not like it needs organic food, but the occasional supplement is always appreciated.

However, it doesn’t have time to take pleasure on its meal when another Titan pounces from the ocean. The sheer mass of the new creature displaces enough water to completely submerge a large chunk of the forest, and soon several dinosaurs emerge, gasping for air. The attacker chomps on one of the _Geoceras_ ’s legs and swiftly rips it off, causing the ammonite to shriek in pain before falling over. The ground shakes and another enormous wave sweeps the already devastated woods, and the _Geoceras_ feels a pressure in its shell. Then, a roar. It’s Zilla, who quickly starts biting into his prey’s protective shell. A mistake. The _Geoceras_ reacts quickly, and scurries out of its shell, into safety. But its new found freedom is short lived, as Zilla pins down his victim again, squishing its soft body before biting on its unprotected head and ripping it off with a jerk of the head. The rest of the body goes limp, falling in the waves. Zilla grunts, and with the head still in his jaws grabs on of the _Geoceras_ ’s legs and drags it along the coast. He sniffs the air and huffs. She’s near.

Soon enough (and after several kilometers easily covered by his gigantic strides), Zilla finds his objective. A large female, at least 10 meters taller than him, is sleeping at a beach, in the shallow waters. Zilla opens his jaws, dropping the head, and roars. The female slowly opens her eyes and emerges from the sea. She is covered in brown scales, unlike Zilla’s blueish gray, her jaw is not as big and she lacks the neck skin flap or dewlap that Zilla has. The female growls at Zilla, baring her teeth, and slowly walks towards him. He quickly lowers his gaze and takes a few steps back, not before nudging the carcass he has brought. This catches the female’s attention, that looks at the dead ammonite with curiosity.

She huffs, and carefully inspects the gift. Well the  _gifts_ , since Zilla decapitated the  _Geoceras_ . The female growls annoyed, not a good start. She briefly looks at Zilla, who stares impatient for her decision, and looks at the carcass again to keep inspecting it. She then takes off a small chunk of its soft body with a bite, and swallows it whole. It’s good.

The female raises her head, towering over Zilla,  and for his relief gives him a soft rumble. She has accepted his gift. Zilla huffs in relief, and takes a step forward towards her. Finding no opposition, he approaches her, his dorsal plates glowing with a bright green and lifts one leg. He stomps down before lifting the other, slowly stomping the ground before starting to pick up speed, until he’s furiously dancing around her. After a few minutes of ritual, his eyes glow white and he looks up to the sky, releasing a bream of green fire. It’s practically harmless against Titans, a mere left over from his ancestral atomic breath that has now been transformed into yet another display. The female grunts, pleased, and gently touches his snout with her.

After a few seconds, both reptiles slowly jerk their heads back, separating their snouts. The female grabs the  _Geoceras_ ’ head, while Zilla bites one of the legs to drag the carcass, and both move towards the water. There, they drop their food, and both lay down next to each other. Even if the mating ritual is complete, the actual mating won’t happen for a while, as they’ll have to go through a period of bonding. This will help strengthen their bond, assuring they’ll raise their hatchlings as best as possible. But for now, they rest,  the gentle waves of the Cretaceous sea stroking their scales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. It's much shorter than expected and I'm now realizing I'm starting to alternate between two kinds of story: hunt and mate lol. Originally I was gonna have Zilla be driven away from his territory but I decided to give him some good things in his life, I based the whole gift thing on some birds, I hope it's not too anthromopomorphic. Anyways hope you like it, elave a kudo if you do!


End file.
